<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acquainted by skullstrings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839646">Acquainted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings'>skullstrings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bisexual!Eren, Canon Non-Binary Character, Filming, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Gay!Levi, Happy Ending, Humor, Levi defends Eren’s honor, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star!Eren, accidental misgendering, alcohol mention, doctor!Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has won a contest in which his favorite porn star will fly out and spend a day with him! Awkwardness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Petra Ral One Sided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! Sorry the description is sort of inadequate. I’ve had this sitting in my drafts for ages and thought it would be time to polish it to see the light! </p><p>Also, the title is DEFINITELY based of The Weeknd song haha.</p><p>Smut coming soon~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren doesn’t like traveling.</p><p>Simply put, it was a series of inconveniences. There was packing, unpacking, remembering what to bring, what time to meet up where, how much money to bring—it was a hassle. On the rare occasion that Eren’s traveled for work, he’s forgotten things. He’s left phone chargers, contact cases and even his fucking passport on one occasion. For someone who cares little for details like Eren Jaeger, traveling was just something he hated.</p><p>And here he was, traveling across the country on a plane.</p><p>To ease his own stress, Eren decided to open up his laptop and mull over his work email once more. His boss and fellow friend, Armin, relayed the details to him in a neat and friendly email sent this morning.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Eren—! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So you’re going to be meeting with a Levi Ackerman. He’s actually pretty cute in an old guy way, I guess. </em>
</p><p>Eren cringed at this part of the email. If there was one thing he loathed doing more than traveling, it was having sex with old men. He wasn’t surprised at all that it was a <em>man</em> who won his contest, considering that’s who made up the majority of his fan base. He wasn’t super stoked about bottoming, either. Bottoming was a pain in the ass, pun entirely intended.</p><p>Eren continued the email.</p><p>
  <em>He said he’ll meet you at the airport to pick you up. Then you can hang out from there. I’m not sure what he has planned, but he seems like a stable dude. I think he’s a doctor or something? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway. You don’t have to film the date or anything, I don’t think he consented to that part, haha. I hear he’s not a big fan of being on camera. ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hotel is booked under your name as well, it’ll be ready whenever you need it! I’ll blur his face out in editing, so don’t worry about that, just be sure to get some good angles and have a good time! Talk soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks again! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>—A.A, C.E.O. Of The 104th</em>
</p><p>Eren shut his laptop, drumming his fingers on top.</p><p>Fan meetup videos were very popular and a little tricky to execute, but Armin decided that it would be worth venturing into. For Eren, at least. Now, if Eren had been working for a studio like he was previously, he would’ve said no and might’ve quit on the job. But since it was for Armin and his smaller yet charming porn site, <em>The</em> <em>104<sup>th</sup></em>, he had no choice. Armin was an amazing and valuable long term friend. It was the least he could do. He loved Armin, he loved his company and he didn’t mind the work all that much.</p><p>Besides, it was a little inevitable. Eren was only rising in popularity. He was popular amongst gay men as an athletic looking bottom and he was popular for women as an exotic, bisexual treat. He was one for the people, truly.</p><p>Eren groaned, rubbing an anxious hand on the back of his neck. How pathetic.</p><p>He’s never done of these before, but he’s seen many of his coworkers/friends do them, like Jean or Reiner. Their own videos also happened to film the ‘date’ promised to the winner as well. They were so awkward and cringe inducing that it made Eren want to peel his skin. Armin wanted to run his site as genuine, so unfortunately, these were <em>real</em>fans. The fans were always so overexcited and awkward. It made Eren’s trip even more dreadful than it already was.</p><p>The brunet leaned back in his seat and stared out the window, emerald eyes meeting a cloudy landscape. There was no point in escaping this now—he might as well carry on.</p><p>Maybe it would help if he shifted his perspective a bit. This was just another job where he was meeting a hot guy instead of an older, awkward man who spent his days watching Eren getting off on camera. It was just another job where he was having sex with a stranger on camera for money.</p><p>He shut his eyes and forced himself to sleep. He had a very long day ahead of him.</p><p>-</p><p>Levi glanced at the clock. He cleaned at his equipment a bit more vigorously, refusing to acknowledge the nervous bubble in his gut. Hospitals weren’t always anxiety inducing for someone as cool-headed as Levi, but the overhead lights made him feel sick today.</p><p>Today was the day.</p><p>It was already 3 o’clock in the afternoon, which meant he was being relieved from his shift. But it also meant he had to drive to the airport across town right away. He made sure to put his freshly cleaned equipment away neatly, locking his drawer and tucking away the key. Levi always cleaned his equipment rigorously.</p><p>The raven haired man adjusted his uniform, which was a simple lab coat over a white button up and a black tie. He worked as a neurologist, which meant hectic hours and long days with shitty people. He was one of the only neurologist specialists in the city, but he was employed under one hospital.</p><p>Levi grabbed his things and made his way down the hall, the sound of machines beeping and quiet chatter falling deaf to his accustomed ears. The hospital was a shitty place to work for at times, but his coworkers were tolerable enough to make him come back every day. Hanji and Erwin, a couple of his closes friends, were a comforting presence both inside and outside of work.</p><p>“Good luck on your date,” A gentle voice urged.</p><p>Levi looked over and saw Petra smiling sadly at him. Her smile was tight and her eyes were sad. She was a nurse who worked in the same general area as Levi. She tended to be on the clock whenever Levi was around, which made him wonder how much she’s on her feet. He felt a little bad for her, considering that Levi himself is only called in when needed.</p><p>He gave her a nod and her smile lingers, but Levi doesn’t stop to interpret it.</p><p><em>Date</em>. Levi scowls to himself, entering the elevator. Feeling the doors close and the giant metal box sink is a relaxing feeling—it signified the end of a day for him. He rested against the cool wall, banging the back of his head repeatedly. He wondered if this was a dream. Was this really about to happen?</p><p>Would he even consider what he’s about to do a date?</p><p>In the traditional sense, perhaps. He was meeting a stranger to spend some time with them and then engage in sex afterwards. It followed the formula of what most people consider a date, but something felt off. It might’ve been due to Levi <em>buying</em> his date at some shady looking raffle.</p><p>He didn’t intend to enter this stupid contest. It was the result of too much wine and having Hanji being too close to him with the internet around.</p><p>He should’ve never confided in them what type of men he jerked off to in his free time. Hanji was way too energetic and nosy for his liking, and only <em>they</em> could’ve found a disastrous way for Levi to indulge in his fantasies.</p><p>It’s not like he expected to win, either. It was something that seemed like harmless fun at the time. But when he woke up to a confirmation email, the fun was over. The email haunted him for an entire month, making the weight of dread heavier and heavier each day. Hanji was over the moon, of course. They were an ecstatic pervert. Erwin kept out of it for the most part, but he never passed up on an opportunity to laugh at Levi’s expense.</p><p>-</p><p>Eren tried to refrain from constantly glancing at his clock.</p><p>It was nearly 4, now, and Eren was getting impatient. His nerves were brewing and being left alone with no way to exercise them was torture. Here he was, sitting across the country in a city he’s never been in with people he’s never seen. The air smelled different here, the elevation was higher and made him feel suffocated.</p><p>He gripped onto his luggage as he waited in the main area of the airport. His foot was tapping and his eyes were darting around the place, scanning for any sign that someone could be approaching him. He briefly wondered if he already missed this guy. Armin didn’t provide much information on how he looked at all, only mentioned that he was ‘cute’ and ‘older’. Although, Armin’s perspective on what he considered cute could be skewed. He was engaged to <em>Jean</em> for fuck’s sake.</p><p>Just as Eren picked up his phone to call Armin, he felt a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>“Excuse me.”</p><p>Eren turned and saw a short guy staring back at him. He wore a black tie and khakis, and for a brief moment, Eren felt panicked. This guy looked official, and so Eren thought that he maybe worked for the airport or something.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Eren blurted. “Uh—I’m just waiting for someone to pick me up.”</p><p>“Yeah,” the man answered bluntly. “Are you Eren? I’m here to pick you up.”</p><p>Eren blinked rapidly, taking in the man. He was short—standing nearly a head shorter than Eren himself. Despite that, the man radiated something intense. His hair was dark and he had a slim nose, with a pissed off looking expression. Armin <em>was</em> right, this man was cute in an older, professional way. Almost like the hot professor you’d want to bang but never did.</p><p>“And <em>you’re</em> Levi?” Eren clarified, unwilling to believe his luck. So he really <em>was</em> meeting with someone semi-attractive. All this time, he had been fearful that Levi was some perverted, old man that wanted control of Eren for a day, but he was wrong.</p><p>The man tilted his mouth awkwardly. He clicked his tongue, almost as if he was the one agitated with Eren for simply taking time out of his day. A slight pink blush bloomed on pink skin and Levi averted his gaze, making Eren laugh awkwardly.</p><p>Levi cleared his throat, nervously glancing around him. “I—Uh, yeah. I’m Levi. Nice to meet you.” He struck out a hand.</p><p>The brunet blinked at the hand like a foreign object. How strange. This Levi guy seemed to be super formal for something like this. Eren respected it, in a weird way. But he’s never shook the hand and introduced himself to any of his co-stars before.</p><p>But Levi wasn’t really a co-star, was he?</p><p>The brunet was still in disbelief at who he was meeting. Granted, he wasn’t sure exactly what he’d expected, but definitely not as someone as masculine looking as Levi. From the outside, Levi appeared to be a stuffy, heterosexual doctor with a family and a few kids. Maybe. Eren always had a thing for masc dudes anyway.</p><p>He returned the handshake. “Pleased to meet you. Let’s get this over with, yeah?” Eren cringed. Was that rude of him to say? Why should he care, this was basically a paid one night stand anyhow.  </p><p>“Sure. I parked this way. Now hurry before some Paul Blart rent-a-cop tows my shit.”</p><p>Eren laughed, but his smile faltered. His gut tightened awkwardly as he forced himself to remember that this was simply a job he was forced to do.</p><p>He followed Levi with uncertainty.</p><p>-</p><p>Eren was amazed at the amount of cleanliness that existed within the vehicle. It almost made him ashamed thinking about how he often treated his own car like a trash can on wheels. This car was on another level, though. It looked brand new!</p><p>Although it made Eren a bit nervous. What kinda person did Levi have to be to have this kinda cleanliness?</p><p>This guy could totally be a psychopathic killer, right? He looked clean, he looked dark and the air around him was intimidating.</p><p>“What did you say you do for work again?” Eren asked, his seat squeaking underneath him. “You’re a surgeon?”</p><p>“God no,” Levi scoffed, making Eren smile anxiously at some inside joke he didn’t understand. </p><p>“Surgeons are psychos. I just know a lot of shit about neurology.”</p><p>“So . . .”</p><p>“So I deal with a variety of disorders. I mainly diagnose patients, but if needed, I help them execute a treatment plan. It’s not as exciting as it sounds, it’s not like I’m saving lives or anything.” Levi explained his profession in a very nonchalant way, almost as if he’s been having to explain himself his entire life. He didn’t seem irritated by Eren’s ignorance.</p><p>Eren hummed, not finding anything insightful to reply with. Although he was surprised that someone as professional as a doctor entered a shady little contest like this. He imagined doctors as these professionals. Grown people with families and a high education, and yet . . .</p><p>“So where are we headed?”</p><p>“The Freedom Lounge,” Levi remarked, glancing at the time on his watch. “A few of my coworkers like to head there after shifts to unwind. Hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Oh.” Was all Eren could reply. He wasn’t sure what he preferred.</p><p>Eren felt a little self conscious about having to meet doctors in such a casual setting like this. After all, Eren didn’t even finish high school. He went straight to a profession in which there was no standard for education. It was a profession extremely looked down upon. He’s had people remark about it in the past—family members, dates, what have you— it’s all the same. He just had to brace himself for the disparaging comments.</p><p>On the other hand, it might be the better alternative if he were to have a single day alone with Levi. From what he’s heard from his coworkers, that’s the route that fans usually preferred. But Levi didn’t seem like a typical kinda guy. If Eren was guessing correctly, it was that Levi might’ve felt just as awkward about this whole thing as much as Eren.</p><p>Once they entered the less-than-crowded bar, it was clear who they were meeting with.</p><p>There was a couple sitting near the window and they were adorned in long, lab coats. There was a brunet woman nursing a drink. She was tall, slender looking and had a wide, friendly and loud smile. Her glasses hid her eyes, but her mouth made up for any expression hidden.</p><p>Sitting next to her was an even taller, blond man with broad shoulders and platinum blond hair. He had strong features and ice colored eyes. He was very attractive looking, he held a domineering attitude that was a bit more condescending than Levi’s, but was just as intense.</p><p>As soon as the brunette woman caught sight of them, she leaped out of her seat and waved. This caused the blond man next to her to turn in his seat and smile and offer a small wave, beckoning them forth.</p><p>Levi didn’t seem to mind, though. He approached them with ease, not even sparing a glance to see if Eren followed.</p><p>Eren gulped and willed his legs forward. He felt heavy, almost as if he was expecting a bomb to detonate.</p><p>Here goes nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay this is definitely going to be more than two chapters wkkxkskxks </p><p>I have no beta (like ever) so I have to go back and reread a bunch to make sure it’s nice and legible for y’all hahaaaa. </p><p>I’m not sure how many chapters I want left? Maybe one or two? This was MEANT TO BE A ONESHOT BUT ENDED UP A MESS. *sobs* </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So <em>you’re</em> Eren,” Hanji mused, learning across the table invasively. Her—<em>Their</em> eyes were wide and analytical. Eren could tell that they already knew who Eren was, but the way they spoke made him feel like a lab subject.</p><p>He learned briefly that her—<em>their</em> name was Hanji and they were a neurosurgeon at the same hospital. Hanji was also non-binary, which was an existence unfamiliar to Eren but he accepted it nonetheless. He apologized profusely for misgendering them on appearance, but they waved it off. They explained that it was interesting to see how people clocked them anyhow.</p><p>Eren was relieved. Hanji seemed like such a friendly person that their friendship with Levi didn’t make sense. Hanji was a very eccentric and friendly character, whereas Levi was . . . Levi.</p><p>Eren looked over at Levi, who was sipping on his beer without giving any indication he was listening.</p><p>“I’ve seen lots of your work!” Hanji squealed, reaching across the old table and grabbing Eren’s hands into their own. “You’re <em>very</em> impressive, Eren. Even my husband says so!”</p><p>Eren couldn’t help but laugh and look incredulous at what she said. People weren’t usually so blunt when discussing Eren’s work. Hanji, on the other hand, seemed entirely shameless! He didn’t expect a surgeon to be praising his work like this, so he couldn’t help but feel a little flattered.</p><p>He looked at the blond (whose name he learned was Erwin) for his reaction. Like Levi, he wasn’t shocked by Hanji’s cadence. In fact, he looked encouraging and engaged in the conversation. He seemed polite and smart, maybe Eren could jump the conversation.</p><p>“So what do you do again, Erwin?” Eren asked. Levi glared quickly at the blond before resorting to his aloof state.</p><p>Erwin looked mildly surprised. “Oh! Well, I’m a senior consultant at the hospital. Simply put, I’m Hanji’s and Levi’s boss. I’m upper management, I suppose you would call it.”</p><p>That didn’t surprise Eren in the slightest. Erwin seemed like the boss type, and very good looking to boot. He wasn’t really Eren’s type, though. He didn’t like blonds that much. Not that it mattered.</p><p>“So you guys always come here?” Eren changed the topic again. He spoke quickly, hoping to reduce the number of awkward silences he felt in the air. Maybe if he distracted himself with small talk, he could take away his mind from the inevitable event happening later this evening.</p><p>Levi answered this time. “Once in awhile, yes. It’s a good way to unwind.”</p><p>Eren opened his mouth to reply, but in that very moment, a stranger interrupted him.</p><p>“Eren Jaeger!” The voice called excitedly. “Is that really you?”</p><p>Eren jumped in his seat and looked for the source, which was a man standing right behind him.</p><p>The man looked normal enough—he had salt and pepper hair, a plain shirt and normal looking jeans. His expression, however, was eerily ecstatic.</p><p>“Can I have your autograph?” The man sputtered, holding forth a napkin and shitty pen in his shaking hands. Eren sighed, irritated. He was hoping this wouldn’t have happened today.</p><p>Eren reached the for napkin, a sense of doom shooting straight down his spine. He was used to being recognized in public settings, so it wasn’t a big deal, but this was simply too much at the moment.</p><p>He couldn’t deny how irritated he was, though. For fucks sake he was already stressed out from everything today. He spent his morning in a stuffy airport with people sneezing and bitching galore. He was around a couple of doctors in a city he’s never been to in order to have sex with someone who clearly was uncomfortable with it. Now he has to deal with an overexcited fan that looks like he’ll cream his pants if Eren says another word.</p><p>Eren scribbled his name half heartedly and gave an awkward smile.</p><p>The man looked giddy at his cherished napkin. He met Eren’s eyes and something in him seemed to snap.</p><p>“I’m a <em>huge</em> fan of your videos,” The man began. “I’ve been watching you for years now! I like your solo videos the most. The one where you cum all over your own face and you—“</p><p>“Haha, thank you,” Eren interjected, taking notice of a few other patrons staring over. “It’s nice to meet you and all, b-but I’m here drinking with some friends if you don’t mind.”</p><p>The man didn’t register Eren’s words. “I loved your scene with Reiner Braun. The shower scene—“</p><p>“I think he said to leave him alone,” Levi snapped nastily, glaring from behind his beer. “So you should probably get going.”</p><p>The man glared at the new target. “I’m just talking. Is there something wrong with talking?”</p><p>“If you’re being a fucking creep with no tact, yes.”</p><p>Eren landed a self inflicted slap on his face.</p><p><em>Oh great. </em>Eren thought miserably. <em>Levi, of all people, is coming to my rescue. Could this not get any worse? </em></p><p>“This is what he signs up for,” The man argued. “I buy his subscriptions and I pay his paycheck. He owes me this.”</p><p>Eren and Levi shared a scoff, making Hanji jut a hand forth.</p><p>“Guys,” Hanji warned, their tone dropping. “I think we need to back up.”</p><p>“<em>You</em> need to back up,” The stranger snapped, his eyes harrowed in on Levi. “And mind your own business, <em>faggot</em>.”</p><p>Levi stood, his chair making an echoed screeching sound across the floor. He went to stand toe to toe with the man, his glare even deadlier than before. This action made even Eren step back. Whatever unfolded next was up to the universe, now. Eren was in no situation to step in the way of divine karma.</p><p>“You need to step back!” The man warned, fear underlying his tone.</p><p>“Or what.”</p><p>Before Eren could even make a move, the man lunged forward and grabbed Levi by the shirt, bringing him close to his face. Hanji yelped in surprise, jumping back in shock.</p><p>Eren blinked and saw Levi being lifted by his shirt. The man cocked back a fist, making Eren suck in a breath. He waited for a punch to land across Levi’s face, but it never did.</p><p>Levi had flipped the man onto his face, pressing him against the table. Levi’s hand dug into the man’s hair tightly and the man gasped for air. His autograph fluttered to the ground, forgotten.</p><p>“Levi—!” Hanji yelped. Erwin looked coldly unimpressed, as if he saw this entire thing unfolding before.</p><p>Eren swallowed thickly. He was a little concerned with how aroused he was at the sight of Levi being so protective and domineering like that.</p><p>It’s going to be a very long day.</p><p>-</p><p>“Sorry I got us kicked out,” Eren murmured, staring holes into his strawberry ice cream.</p><p>He was mortified. He was <em>beyond</em> mortified. Eren has had similar altercations before, but not at the expense of another’s safety! He could always handle himself and that’s what he should’ve done.</p><p>Levi slurped on his milkshake thoughtfully. “I don’t think you should be sorry. That guy was an ass.”</p><p>“Still . . .” Eren murmured. “I should’ve just let it go.”</p><p>“Fuck that,” Levi snarled. “You deserve respect. No matter what you do for a living.”</p><p>The brunet reflected on those words. They were important and he didn’t hear that often. It was . . . Touching.</p><p>After they were booted from the bar, he and Levi parted ways from the other two and walked a block down to get some ice cream. The sun was nearly setting now and the day almost over. It was nearly time for their video to be made. Levi didn’t appear to be nervous, which made Eren on edge.</p><p>“I didn’t—“ Eren blurted, making Levi look up. “Um—sorry. I didn’t always want to do porn, y’know.”</p><p>Levi stared back. “What did you want to do?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” He answered truthfully. “I’m fine with doing what I do. I’m not ashamed of it or anything. I just had this boyfriend from before who was really into it, so I thought I’d give it a try. Then my friend opened up his own porn site and recruited me . . . It just kinda escalated from there. It’s all I’ve ever known.”</p><p>“You don’t have to rationalize yourself to me, you know.”</p><p>“I know, but . . .” Eren’s mouth felt dry. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Levi looked calm. “I think it’s pretty brave. You put your asshole out on the internet. That’s pretty cool.”</p><p>Eren barked out in laughter, surprising Levi. The man across from him held a small smile, pleased with himself for making someone laugh with his dry humor like that.</p><p>“Have you seen my videos?” Eren asked, anticipating the answer. He’s never been embarrassed of his profession, but talking about it with someone like Levi made him feel intimidated.</p><p>Levi answered right away. “Of course I have. Here and there.” Eren blinked at the answer. It made him feel a little taller, knowing someone like <em>Levi</em> chose Eren’s videos out of all people.</p><p>“What’dya think?”</p><p>“I’m impressed, I suppose.”</p><p>“So you liked it?”</p><p>Levi shrugged. “Well— you’re here, right?”</p><p>“I mean, that’s good enough for me,” The younger remarked, his eyes scanning Levi’s exposed forearms quickly. “I don’t look like a porn star, do I?”</p><p>He was testing Levi. The dark haired man didn’t seem like the type to be the best at clever and flirtatious word play. Eren wanted to see what he was dealing with.</p><p>“With your clothes on, no.”</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. This guy’s impossible. He sighed. A change in tactics was needed.</p><p>“I was really surprised when I met you.”</p><p>“How so?” Levi mused, swirling the contents of his milkshake. He ordered plain vanilla, which made Eren’s mouth twitch with the implications.</p><p>Eren leaned back in his seat and threw a relaxed arm around the booth. “You look like a white picket fence, trophy wife kinda guy with 2 and a half kids. A 9-5 dude.”</p><p>Levi’s face brows scrunched together. “Normal dudes can be gay.”</p><p>Eren sat up again. “Don’t get me wrong—I like it. I’ve always had a thing for guys like yourself. Masculine, dominant . . .”</p><p>“I’m not,” He replied flatly. “I’m a doctor.”</p><p>“You handled yourself well earlier,” Eren encouraged. “Man, it was the coolest thing I’d seen in awhile. You do that for all your girlfriends?”</p><p>“No.” His eyebrow twitched.</p><p>“What was your longest relationship?” Eren prodded, forgetting the strawberry ice cream that sat on the table.</p><p>Levi broke eye contact. “A month. I don’t like people.”</p><p>“Ah, so you’re more into hook-ups,” Eren assumed, nodding thoughtfully. “Never would’ve pegged you for that kinda guy, either. No judgments, though.”</p><p>Levi stayed quiet, opting to drink his milkshake. Eren waited for some shitty punchline, or a snarky comment, but he was met with silence. As Eren slowly realized what this meant, it felt like a punch to the gut.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re . . .”</p><p>Levi scowled. Levi was uncomfortably embarrassed now, and Eren almost felt bad for making him feel that way, but he was shocked.</p><p>“You’re a virgin?” Eren leaned in close.</p><p>Levi waved him off, a blush blossoming on his cheeks. “I—I don’t have time for those sorts of things! People have wanted to—with me—but I didn’t. People are dirty.”</p><p>“But you have time for me?” Eren offered, being met with a soft glare. “And you think I’m not dirty?”</p><p>Levi glared, unappreciative of Eren’s teasing. He sighed before further elaborating.</p><p>“The only things I cared about were money and school. I mean, I still do. Student loans are on my ass.” He grumbled.</p><p>Eren watched him, and once Levi realized that his audience was receptive, he continued. “When I was younger, I worked hard to get me and my mom out of the slums. She was a single mom, so I was the man of the house. No time for getting my dick wet.”</p><p>“Seems like you found time.”</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself, Hanji signed me up for that stupid raffle. I didn’t want to be a dick and cancel, so here we are.”</p><p>Eren opened and closed his mouth, prepared to openly debate Levi on his motives.</p><p>No one forced Levi to go through with this. Eren’s not holding a gun up to his head. In fact, Levi has a lot to lose from participating in this contest, and yet . . .</p><p>Eren decided that this wasn’t an area worth teasing about, so he changed the topic.</p><p>Eren’s amused smile softened. “So your mom, huh?”</p><p>“My mom did stuff like you,” Levi added, making Eren’s eyes widen. “That’s why that guy pissed me off earlier. I know how hard you guys are fighting to survive, and that deserves respect. You deserve respect, Eren.”</p><p>The brunet opened and closed his mouth, struggling to find the right words to say.</p><p>It meant a lot to him, that Levi would think so highly of him. Levi spoke very callously, but he was also sensitive and kindhearted. He was also Eren’s type—brooding, dark, and a total asshole with a soft side.</p><p>His gut wrenched uncomfortably. Eren had to bite back his tongue. God forbid he get attached to Levi like this. After all, their endeavor would end after tonight and Eren would be shipped back home tomorrow morning.</p><p>Despite how attractive Levi was, Eren still had a job to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am updating them as I finish e.e </p><p>My eyes burn! I am tired but I am so determined to get this out of my folder and onto the site! </p><p>Enjoy some smut! The next chapter is most definitely the last.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to their hotel room was pretty uneventful. They got a cab there and Levi was quieter than usual. He looked thoughtful, like he had something to say, but of course, he kept his mouth shut.</p><p>The pair checked in with no hassle. The clerk gave them a questionable look, but Eren had no time for judgmental people. He’s faced far worse in his career anyway.</p><p>Once they were in the hotel room, Eren began to unpack the cameras to set them up. He was used to doing as much, as lots of his videos were from stationary cameras. He never liked having a camera person or a producer in the room.</p><p>“My face is going to be blurred out, right?”</p><p>Eren looked up from his laptop screen. “Yes—Armin will do all that.”</p><p>The sound filled with the gentle noises of the hotel around them. Gentle shuffling of other rooms, the wind blowing through the windows and the soft whirring of the two cameras Eren has set up. He wondered briefly how he could get Levi out of this (if the other man wished, of course). Could they get away with minimal touching? Maybe Eren could blow him and lie about the cameras dying after?</p><p>Levi twiddled his fingers awkwardly. “Uh— how does this work again?”</p><p>“Sex?” Eren raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Levi rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, looking incredibly stressed. His voice wavered now. “Y-Yeah. I’ve never really . . . I mean, I’ve only <em>seen</em> . . .”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Eren said shortly. “I’m already gonna prepare myself in the bathroom and we can take it from there.”</p><p>Levi’s face looked blank. He blinked owlishly and ever so innocently.</p><p>“Ah, you know, like . . . I’ll prepare myself to bottom for you.”</p><p>Levi’s face relaxed. “Oh. So you do that often, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Eren replied, thinking about all the sleazy times he was forced to bottom. It wasn’t the most enjoyable thing, but . . .</p><p>“Did you have something else in mind . . . ?” Eren asked.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>The answer was simple. It was clear, concise and given without any hesitation, but it still made Eren’s mouth twinge. He couldn’t deny the excited fire lighting within him.</p><p>Eren blushed. “You mean . . . <em>you</em> wanna . . .”</p><p>“I’m gonna get snacks,” Levi blurted, reaching for his coat. He grabbed his wallet, fumbling a bit. “I-I saw a vending machine. You want anything?”</p><p>“No, I’m good.”</p><p>The door shut, making Eren let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.</p><p>Eren immediately stood and ran to the bathroom. He flicked on the white lights and stared at his reflection. His hair was getting a bit long, as he usually kept it shorter. It made him look younger.</p><p>He’s not sure why he’s getting so flustered. He hasn’t had butterflies like this since his very first time filming. Maybe it was all of Levi’s energy that was making him feel like this—Levi might not have shown it, but his energy was unmistakable.</p><p>Hoping to ease his nerves just slightly, he splashed some cool water on his face. This was too much. He considered calling Armin to call off the whole thing, but he didn’t want to let Levi down. And that’s not really what he wanted anymore.</p><p>But this situation was strange, wasn’t it?</p><p>Eren patted his face dry and left the bathroom. Levi came back, his face pink and his arms full of various chips and candies.</p><p>“I got you stuff,” he mumbled, locking the hotel door behind him. “I also put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ thingy on the door. Like you asked.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>Levi became silent again. The raven haired man sat on the bed and arranged his snacks meticulously in a line. He looked stressed.  </p><p>“What are you thinking?” Eren asked gently, joining the older man on the bed.</p><p>“Nothing—“ Levi answered stiffly. “I just—I’m a little nervous that’s all. I clean when I’m nervous. Or I sort things out. Stuff like that. But this shitty hotel is spotless, unfortunately.”</p><p>“We don’t have to get started right away,” Eren murmured, awkwardly patting Levi’s leg. “We can just talk for some more, if you’d like. Or we can stop, I can always call my boss.”</p><p>“Are the cameras rolling?”</p><p>“Yeah, but don’t worry, your face will be edited out like you wanted.”</p><p>Levi took in a breath before looking up and meeting Eren’s eyes. “We should get started, then.”</p><p>A breath caught in Eren’s throat. He didn’t expect that response at all. He took this brief moment to really study Levi.</p><p>His hair was impossibly dark and contrasted his pale skin beautifully. His eyebrows were scrunched and there were clear signs of aging around his eyes, but it only flattered the older man.</p><p>“Yeah—um, just tell me whenever you feel uncomfortable, okay?” Eren whispered gently. “Preparing you will be a weird thing, so you’ll just have to remember to breathe.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Then he leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>Eren was surprised at how rough Levi’s lips felt. They always looked so delicate and pale, he expected for Levi to be the same. His eyes shut right away.</p><p>Levi returned the kiss eagerly, being sure to slide a hand up and around Eren’s neck. He pulled the brunet closer, making Eren hum.</p><p>Levi seemed to be enjoying the kiss more than Eren expected, which is a good sign, he supposed. Levi was acting surprisingly forward and eager to accomplish this, to which Eren wasn’t sure what he should chalk that up to.</p><p>The older man was also the first to enter into Eren’s mouth, his tongue exploring and massaging at Eren’s mouth with his own. Eren groaned slightly—Levi kissed sloppily. It wasn’t exactly inexperienced, but it was eager. It was a <em>hungry</em>kiss.</p><p>Levi’s hand around fell to his thighs. When Eren felt hot palms massaging him, he let out a wanton moan instinctively.</p><p>“Get on your back,” Eren murmured. “I wanna show you what I can do for you.”</p><p>Levi followed orders, kicking his shoes off and scooting up towards the pillows. He saw Eren crawl towards him with a heavy breath.</p><p>Eren licked his lips at the sight. Levi looked so ready for him—his eyes were wide and his blush apparent. It drew some sort of primal urge from Eren. It was rare for the brunet to be in such a domineering position, but it was the one he most enjoyed.</p><p>Eren came forward and lifted Levi’s shirt. The older man understood the motion and took it off, disregarding the piece of clothing to the side.</p><p>The brunet’s eyes widened. Levi was packing some serious muscle tone underneath the frumpy looking clothing he usually wore. His shoulders were broad and his collar bones stark—it made Eren all the more eager to have his mouth over him. Levi’s body looked like an unmarked canvas just waiting to be ruined.</p><p>Levi really wasn’t a bad looking guy. His body was athletic looking and his jawline was sturdy.</p><p><em>A good place to sit. </em>Eren thought warily. <em>But for another time. </em></p><p>Eren began at Levi’s collarbones, as he promised himself. He sucked and nibbled on them, his motions feeling organic. Levi groaned underneath him, slipping pale hands underneath Eren’s shirt. It was almost as if he was ready to push him away at any given moment, but Eren was more stubborn than that.</p><p>Eren’s heart was racing. Levi thumped his hips against Eren’s as the brunet worked his body open. Levi’s movements were sporadic and excited. It made Eren feel like he was having sex with a real person instead of someone who was following a script.</p><p>Levi <em>was</em> real. Levi is here in the flesh and he’s ready. His responses were so real and eager for Eren’s touch.</p><p>“Pants,” Eren murmured against hot skin. “Off.”</p><p>Levi smirked. “Are you always this eloquent in bed?”</p><p>“Not around someone like you,” Eren replied, his eyes meeting Levi’s.</p><p>The older man hummed and followed orders, kicking off his khaki pants and leaving them in a heap on the floor. Eren briefly wondered if he was a clean freak enough to stop the session and fold his pants properly, but to his surprise, Levi pulled Eren down for a kiss.</p><p>“You too,” Levi murmured, tugging at Eren’s shirt. “I always wondered how you would feel beneath my fingertips.”</p><p>Eren pulled away, allowing cold air to pass between them. Levi went to work right away, messing with Eren’s jeans.</p><p>“You fantasize about me often?” Eren asked, tossing his shirt to the side and lowering himself to Levi’s head. “This is like a dream come true for you, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Your porn talk is shit,” Levi grumbled, his hands rubbing against Eren’s bare thighs. “But god dammit, don’t stop.”</p><p>Eren laughed lightly, joining Levi side by side on the soft bed.</p><p>The two were stripped down to their underwear now. A moment of hesitation passed and they spent it staring at each other and stroking each other’s bodies with light touches.</p><p>“Your body is sensitive,” Eren remarked, his fingers dancing on Levi’s hip bones. “I can’t wait to fuck you into the bed.”</p><p>Levi stifled a groan, looking frustrated that his body was so responsive to Eren.</p><p>“I’m sure you say that to all the girls,” Levi joked lightly, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Eren smiled and leaned forward, pressing chaste kisses to Levi’s jaw. He was on top of the older man once more, being hyper aware of every place where their bodies met.</p><p>Eren snaked his way down Levi’s body, leaving wet kisses and lingering touches everywhere he went. Levi responded beautifully, biting back moans and pleading softly underneath his breath.</p><p>Every once in awhile, Eren would flicker an eye towards the camera, making sure the small red light was on. However, his eyes were more focused on Levi’s leaking cock.</p><p>“I-I might be quick,” Levi murmured. “I’m already—“</p><p>“That’s okay,” Eren interrupted the man, grabbing a gentle hold of his cock. Levi hissed, his stomach twitching.</p><p>He started stroking Levi experimentally, who responded with beautiful sounding pants of breath. His low voice rumbled, slurring Eren’s name with moans. It was an erotic sight—one that definitely made Eren erect.</p><p>Eren lowered his head and licked at the top of Levi’s cock, making the raven haired man wince. Pale hands found their way into chocolate brown hair, forcing Eren back down.</p><p>“You wanted—me—to be rough?” Levi asked, shoving Eren’s head down further. Eren hummed in appreciation.</p><p>In any other case, Eren would be pissed that someone would take the lead like that without saying anything, but this was Levi. His authoritative energy was enough to make Eren bow down to his every will.</p><p>Eren bobbed his head according to Levi’s grip in his hair. Saliva coated the hot flesh in his mouth, making his cock slick and shiny. He blinked up at Levi, who stared back at him with a strained expression. Levi’s eyes were half lidded, but his thin brows were scrunched together. His mouth was slightly agape, making desperate swallows and tongue flicks every now and then.</p><p>Eren pulled off, making Levi blink at the missing heat around his member.</p><p>“We gotta get you ready,” Eren wiped the back of his hand across his chin. “I-I’m gonna move the camera closer. If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“‘S fine.” He flopped back onto the bed, his abs rolling slightly with his breathing. “Fuck, I’m trying so hard to hold it together.”</p><p>“You’re allowed to cum,” Eren replied, picking up a camera and moving it closer. “I know I can do it to you twice.”</p><p>“Cocky little shit.”</p><p>After Eren adjusted the camera and Levi’s position, he received the lube from his suitcase. He brought his own, personal lube, since he thought <em>he</em> was the one bottoming, but this was a nice change of pace.</p><p>Eren made his way at the edge of the bed, right in between Levi’s knees. The raven haired man propped himself up on his elbows, seemingly eager to get a view.</p><p>“Is it going to hurt?” Levi asked curiously. Eren sat on his knees and poured some lube onto a couple of fingers.</p><p>“A little,” Eren answered. “But don’t worry—as long as you relax and you talk to me, it should be okay. Ready?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Eren started with massaging Levi’s entrance. The raven haired man buckled slightly, grimacing and wincing, but Eren gently reminded him to stay in position.</p><p>He wish he didn’t have to do that, though. He’d give everything to shut the cameras off and watch how tortured Levi could look.</p><p>Eren slipped in a slow finger, noticing how well Levi took the initial shock. He kissed a pale thigh as a reward, making Levi hum gently.</p><p>“I can’t believe you wanted to bottom,” Eren made conversation. “You don’t look like it.”</p><p>“What can I say?” Levi laughed lightly, his voice strained. “Ah—I’ve always wanted you to do this to me.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Eren curled his finger, making Levi arch his back.</p><p>“F-Fuck, Eren!” The older man cried. “Fuck. More, please.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Eren kissed at Levi’s thighs. “Whatever you say.”</p><p>The brunet slipped another digit in, with Levi moaning lightly. Eren began a pace of sliding his wrist back and forward, experimenting with pace and positioning. Levi responded beautifully, moving his hips into Eren’s fingers, making his own cock bounce against his stomach.</p><p>“You’re such a slut for me,” Eren laughed. “You like being stretched by me, huh? You want more?”</p><p>Levi nodded, his dark haired sticking to his forehead.</p><p>Eren slapped his thigh playfully with his other hand before inserting another finger. Three was his limit, usually. He could give Levi a good enough stretch with just three. But he was reciprocating Eren well, fucking himself on Eren’s fingers.</p><p>They kept at this pace for awhile before Eren started to lose control. It was impossible to only be touching Levi with one hand, so the brunet leaned forward and took Levi’s cock into his mouth. He jerked the pink member into his mouth with his left hand while his right vigorously thrusted into Levi.</p><p>“F-Fuck, Eren, yes,” Levi chanted, his voice softening into a twisted moan. “Ngh—Eren—I’m—“</p><p>Eren quickened his pace, bobbing his head and thrusting deeper into Levi’s tight entrance. His own cock felt heavy and hot with neglected arousal, but he had to take care of Levi first. Levi’s cock was getting hot and Eren braced himself.</p><p>Levi sat up and grabbed Eren’s head, pulling him away from his groin. A string of saliva followed, connected to a dazed looking Eren.</p><p>“Levi—“</p><p>Levi came with a strangled groan, a thick white liquid shooting from his cock and onto Eren’s face. The brunet felt the cum drip onto his eye and fall onto his collarbone. Levi, meanwhile, still had his hands in Eren’s hair as he rubbed his cock all over the tanned skin.</p><p>The two regained their breath, Levi collapsing back onto the bed. The air filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing as well as the whir of the cameras.</p><p>“Fuck,” Levi breathed, a hand running through his hair. “Fuck <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Eren stood, his knees creaking a bit.</p><p><em>That was intense. </em>Eren hasn’t been with someone so juvenile during sex. Levi’s movements were so raw and natural.</p><p>He walked to the bathroom, cleaning himself off and mentally prepping himself for the next step.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh yes the final chapter! </p><p>I hope you guys enjoy! It’s a little dramatic and I do not know how airports work at all, but I am very happy with this ending! </p><p>I hope to add a small epilogue in the future, god knows that I tend to get carried away with stories so let’s hope it’s a SHORT SHORT epilogue &gt;.&gt; (my other story, no cream, no sugar, I’m looking at you!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Has Eren mentioned how beautiful Levi looked in bed?</p><p>His black hair was spread against the peach colored pillow sheets, much like the feather of a raven across a sunset sky. His pale skin looked like the moon and his onyx eyes shimmered like stars.</p><p>Eren wasn’t a poetic guy. He liked to describe things in shorthand and be as direct as possible, but Levi’s been making him feel all sorts of different. There was an actual urge to have sex now, unlike his usual work. Eren was actually turned on, instead of convincing himself to fight through it. It was almost as if he forgot how wonderful sex was!</p><p>The two were currently taking a break. The cameras were off and Levi was sat at the edge of the bed, nursing a cold water bottle. Eren’s endurance never faltered, so he felt fine and ready to go, but they were going by Levi’s pace today.</p><p>Levi cleared his throat. “So— Uh—Cameras got that, right?”</p><p>“They should,” Eren answered, sitting on the edge of the bed. To be truthful, Eren had forgotten about the stupid cameras completely.</p><p>“Did I do good?” Levi asked, meeting Eren’s gaze. Shit, Eren didn’t realize he was already staring.</p><p>“Uh—Yeah,” Eren stammered. “You did fine. It was great.” It was more than great, but Eren didn’t want to lay on the compliments too much. God forbid he make this more awkward than it had to be.</p><p>Levi nodded, taking another sip of water.</p><p>“Sorry I came on your face,” Levi offered. “I-I don’t know what came over me.”</p><p>He laughed. “Don’t worry about that. Are you ready to move on?”</p><p>“Sure. Get the cameras ready and I’ll lay back.”</p><p>Eren acknowledged that with a nod before standing up and doing as followed. Levi was acting surprisingly distant about this whole thing, almost as if he was just waiting for it to be over. The thought of that sent a pang of hurt into Eren’s heart, and it made him want to ask Levi how he truly felt, but he couldn’t.  </p><p>Eren set up the two cameras. It felt routine to him at this point, but with Levi in the room, it was almost foreign.</p><p>Once the cameras were rolling, Eren joined Levi on the bed. His expression was unreadable. He couldn’t maintain eye contact with Levi for long, as doing so would make him eventually turn away first.</p><p>Before he could say anything he might end up regretting, Eren bent forward and kissed at Levi’s hips.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Eren stopped. <em>No? </em> </p><p>“I want to touch you, now,” Levi said. He  pushed Eren back and crawled over him.</p><p>Levi met Eren’s lips and kissed him feverishly, eliciting a moan from the younger. Eren tangled his hands in Levi’s hair and kept him close. His tongue massaged against Levi’s wet mouth, tasting cold water and mint. It was intoxicating.</p><p>Levi pulled away to bury his face into Eren’s neck, panting hot breath and licking wet kisses.</p><p>“Sh-Shit, Le-evi,” Eren moaned, his hands gripping pale hips.</p><p>“Finger me,” Levi almost growled, his hands digging into Eren’s chest.</p><p>The younger agreed by moving his hand to the cleft of Levi’s ass. There was still plenty of lube soaking his puckered entrance, so Eren found himself with ease. He fingered Levi with two digits immediately, making the dark haired man buckle against the fullness.</p><p>Levi found Eren’s neglected cock and gave it a gentle squeeze, making Eren whine.</p><p>“That sounds so good,” Levi murmured. “You sound so much sexier in person.”</p><p>Eren was at a loss for words, his mind swirling. Levi was jerking him off now with inexperienced and sloppy motions. The brunet didn’t mind though, since Levi was a very eager lay. And eagerness was so attractive to Eren already.</p><p>In their sloppy pattern of making out and writhing against each other, Levi found himself straddling Eren’s waist. The older man started to grind his hips desperately, soaking Eren’s cock. Eren retreated his fingers and resorted to gripping Levi’s thighs as the friction overcame him.</p><p>At some point, Levi grabbed the bottle of lube and sat himself back on his haunches. He squirted a decent amount onto his fingers, his face scrunching in disgust.</p><p>“I didn’t know lube felt like this,” Levi grumbled. Eren laughed. He felt incredibly honored for Levi to be doing something so humanely gross with him.</p><p>Levi grabbed Eren’s strained member and soaked it in the lubrication, his hands working him. Now that they were at a better angle, Levi’s motions felt much more pleasurable. Eren threw his head back and tried hard to not bite at the pillow at this. His cock felt full and hot, ready for release.</p><p>“You’re big,” Levi murmured. “I knew it was <em>big</em>, but fuck . . .”</p><p>“Maybe you’re just little.”</p><p>“Not funny.”</p><p>“What are you gonna do about it?” Eren asked daringly, his smile falling crooked. Levi glared at him before raising his hips.</p><p>Without hesitation, Levi grabbed at Eren’s cock and teased the tip of it against his own entrance. Eren watched carefully, making sure Levi was taking it slow. It was his first time, after all. Eren wanted to be gentle.</p><p>“Slow,” Eren murmured. “Take me slow, baby.”</p><p>Levi flickered a look towards the younger male at the pet name, but ignored it. He continued to tease Eren nice and slow, drawing his head ever so slightly inside of him.</p><p>Eren bit onto his bottom lip.</p><p>“Levi, baby, please—“ He moaned, throwing his head back. “Please, I need to be inside of you. So badly.”</p><p>Levi cocked an eyebrow. “Will you be good for me?”</p><p>“Yes!” Eren called out. “Yes, <em>ngh—</em>p-please.”</p><p>“Say it, Eren.” Levi inserted the tip in a bit further. “Say you’ll be good.”</p><p>“I will!” Eren whimpered. His voice was nearly hoarse. “I will, I’ll be so good for you.”</p><p>Satisfied, Levi sat onto Eren’s cock slowly. Eren took in a deep breath and forced himself to be still.</p><p>Levi let out a low and audible groan, his face tightening. Eren relished in the sight, committing it to memory.</p><p>Levi was so impossibly tight around him. He was hot to the touch, enveloping the entire length of Eren’s cock and somehow sucking him in further.</p><p>“You good?” Eren asked gently, his hands massaging Levi’s thighs.</p><p>Levi nodded. “Y-Yeah. It hurts but—“</p><p>“Breathe.”</p><p>Levi’s jaw fell slack and Eren felt his breathing start to follow a pattern. Levi was laser focused and all Eren could do was watch.</p><p>He thought that there was something a little more intimate about this moment. It’s been a long time since Eren has taken someone’s virginity, so he forgot how delicate the other person felt in his hands.</p><p>But Levi wasn’t delicate. He was a broad shouldered and down to earth guy with a clear direction in life.</p><p>And Eren wanted to wreck him.</p><p>He grabbed his hips and began to move, anchoring his heels onto the mattress. Levi leaned forward to accommodate, arching his back and taking in Eren.</p><p>They kept at that pace for awhile until Eren made Levi bend over slightly so that they were only a few centimeters from each other. Eren snapped his hips a certain way, making Levi bite into Eren’s shoulder.</p><p>“H-Haah, Eren, <em>right there . . .</em>” Levi moaned against pale skin. Eren slipped his arms around Levi’s back, making him stay close. He also kept at that angle, his cock slapping hard into Levi.</p><p>“I’m-I’m gonna cum again,” Levi moaned. “God, Eren—faster!”</p><p>The brunet followed instructions eagerly, a hot coil in his gut telling him that he was close too. The sounds of skin slapping increased, fueling Eren to keep going.</p><p>Having Levi directly on top, filling Eren’s nose with the smell of cologne and something darker made Eren go crazy. He fucked Levi with more willpower now, determined to make the stoic looking man cum a second time.</p><p>Levi tightened around Eren, splattering cum in between the two of them. He came with a twisted and high pitched moan, his voice turning soft and pleading. His voice began to murmur and chant like it did before, making Eren feel hotter and hotter.</p><p>“Come inside me,” Levi pleaded.</p><p>With a final snap of his hips, Eren rode out his orgasm, his hips slowing down and faltering. Levi twitched above him, reciprocating the thrusts weakly.</p><p>For a still moment, Levi breathed against Eren, his body relaxing. Eren held him close, gently shutting his eyes.</p><p>-</p><p>Eren’s eyes peel open and the room is dark. His mind is filled with confusion and questions—he’s not sure what time it is.</p><p>His hand searched the surface of the bed next to him, expecting to find a motionless Levi sleeping next to him.</p><p>Instead, there was empty space. Eren shot up like a rocket. Levi was standing at the edge of the bed, looking like a deer in headlights at Eren. Levi was slipping on a white lab coat, adjusting the cuffs of the sleeves.</p><p>“You’re awake,” Was all he said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eren replied groggily. “D-Do you know what time it is? My flight is at noon.”</p><p>Levi flicked his wrist over to glance at his watch. “Half past 3. I’d say you got some time to kill.”</p><p>Eren sighed and flopped back into bed. He turned on his side and shut his burning eyes.</p><p>“Why are you even awake?” Eren grumbled.</p><p>“Work.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, right. </em>
</p><p>“I get off at 12, though.” Levi added. “Um, if you want to meet up after or—“</p><p>“My flight is at 12,” Eren interrupted.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Eren frowned at that tone of voice, but he didn’t want to interpret what it meant.</p><p>“Well, I gotta go,” Levi said, his sentence trailing off. “You . . . Just gonna sleep here?”</p><p>“Most likely.”</p><p>Eren wasn’t sure why he was acting so short. He was just tired and ready to fall back asleep instead of forcing himself awake. He liked his sleep.</p><p>“Right. Well, if you wanna make an official good-bye, I work at Trost District Medical Center. Fourth floor.”</p><p>“Okay.” Eren was sleepy. His eyes were heavy and he could already feel his consciousness slip away from him.</p><p>“Bye, Eren. Nice meeting you.”</p><p>To his surprise, Levi gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving him in a cold room.</p><p>Eren drifted back to sleep, a ghost of a smile on his face.</p><p>-</p><p>The next time Eren woke up, he was most definitely late.</p><p>His eyes peeled open and he checked his phone, his heart dropping at the time that read back to him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>11:13 A.M. </em> </strong>
</p><p>He had less than an hour to be on the flight back home. Less than an hour to pack his clothes. Less than an hour to check out of the hotel. Less than an hour to drive and be at the airport.</p><p>An uncomfortable swell settled in his throat.</p><p>He had less than an hour to say goodbye to Levi. Scratch that, there was <em>no</em> time to visit Levi.</p><p>After a minute of feeling guilt overcome his heart, he sprung out of bed to fly through his morning routine. He found it difficult to brush his teeth and pack his clothes without feeling incredibly shitty about himself.</p><p>He never even got a chance to say good bye to Levi for good. Instead, his dumb, half-awake self was short and snappy towards the man who just lost his virginity to him. He wasn’t even sure if he cuddled with him or not—<em>whatever</em>.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>11:20 A.M.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Eren ran down the stairs and into the front lobby, where he was pleasantly surprised to learn that Levi had already checked him out for the day. The clerk sent him off with a smile but Eren had no time.</p><p>Luckily, there was a cab waiting for him. Eren threw himself into the vehicle and ordered the driver to floor it to the airport. The driver nodded with understanding and followed orders.</p><p>The airport came into view almost immediately, making Eren sigh of relief. Armin probably planned for this—he knew how sloppy of a traveler Eren was. Despite the blond giving his friend a head start by making him leave by the middle of the day, Eren was still on the verge of a panic attack.</p><p>Eren paid his driver, throwing however many extra dollars he had at him. He ran into the airport, his eyes scanning for his gate like a mad man.</p><p>He ran up an escalator and toward the wing of the airport he was familiar with, his heart pumping loudly in his chest.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>11:47 A.M.</em> </strong>
</p><p>What was his gate again? Gate 4A? 5A?</p><p>He slipped a hand into his jacket pocket, where his plane ticket was stored a day prior.</p><p>Eren’s face paled as he felt <em>nothing</em>. There was nothing in his pockets! Empty!</p><p>He stopped in front of the gate and began patting at his jackets frantically.</p><p>
  <em>No way. No way no way no way! </em>
</p><p>“Fuck!” He let aloud. He could’ve sworn he put it into his jacket the day prior! He did that specifically to not lose shit, and here he was!</p><p>“Christ,” Eren scowled, sifting on his briefcase with a defeated sigh.</p><p>Why is he surprised? It isn’t uncharacteristic of him to forget things! He hated traveling! He never wanted to do this shit again!</p><p>Hot, angry tears welled up in his eyes. What a shitty end to a decent trip!</p><p>He reached for his phone to call Armin. Hopefully, the blond genius booked another ticket in advance for Eren’s infamous forgetfulness.</p><p>There was a swell of hope with this option. If he wanted, he could leave by later tonight and spend a few more hours with Levi . . . ?</p><p>As he was formulating his message, someone approached him.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Eren blinked upwards.</p><p>And he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.</p><p>Levi was standing over him, his hands stuffed into his white lab coat.</p><p>Eren stood, his eyes blinking. For a second, he thought his panicked mind was seeing things, but—</p><p>“Um, you left this in my car. It looked important.” Levi murmured, his right hand slipping out of his coat and bringing out a crisp plane ticket.</p><p>Eren couldn’t believe what was happening. This was an astronomical chance of Levi being here with the blessing of a lifetime! He was speechless!</p><p>He took the ticket. “Thanks! Levi, oh my god—the morning I had—“</p><p>“Now boarding Flight 4A!” An intercom announced, making Eren catch his breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t go see you at the hospital,” Eren blurted. “I’m sorry—I really wanted to, but I just slept. That was my fault. I’m sorry I . . .”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Levi assured. “I got off early and hoped to go see you, but I found your ticket and . . . I guess the universe wanted you to have your goodbye after all.”</p><p>Eren laughed, still with tears in his eyes. He never thought he’d be so happy to see Levi standing in front of him, and yet . . .</p><p>
  <strong> <em>11:55 A.M.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Eren leaned forward and kissed Levi gently. The older man surprisingly returned the kiss, his movements stuttering with shock. Eren deepened this kiss, his tears squishing onto Levi’s cheeks.</p><p>He pulled away, breathless.</p><p>“Call me,” Eren urged. “Please—I-I want to take this chance with you. I don’t care how far away I am, no one’s ever made me feel this way.”</p><p>Levi blinked at him with wide eyes. Eren was worried for a second that he was about to be horribly rejected, but to his surprise, Levi smiled.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll text you. Here.”</p><p>Levi took the phone from Eren’s hand and entered his contact information. Eren wiped away tears, his heart going a million miles per minute.</p><p>“Now go catch your plane, you doofus.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I published and edited this entire thing in the past three hours! Aren’t I insane! </p><p>Thanks for being here on my wild journey!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, friend! Feedback always appreciated.</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>